El ojo y el totem, contra un samurai cachas y un bajito de pies grande
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Él, el señor de los señores, el shogun del dolor, el grande y poderoso Aku, necesita ayuda para acabar con samurai Jack, y ¿quien mejor para ayudarle que Sauron?
1. Pólogo

Un ojo y un totem, contra un samurai cachas y un bajito de pies grandes

Él, el señor de los señores, el shogun del dolor, el grande y poderoso AKU necesitaba ayuda para acabar con samurai Jack, y ¿que mejor que llamar a su hermano Sauron?

Aku se paso una mano por su llameante barba mientras observaba la imagen del samurái a través del agujero de la pared.

-Ese maldito samurái aun cree que puede vencerme con su espada encantada... Aunque la última vez, si que estuvo a punto de regresar a su época...- chasqueó los dedos- eso es, lo enviaré a una realidad paralela para que así no pueda encontrar una piedra o un pozo para ese loco no intente volver a su época.

Movió la mano hacia la izquierda y la imagen del samurái corriendo (ahora sin camiseta y con el pelo suelto) desapareció dejando paso a un teclado. Aku pulsó unos números en la pantalla y una pupila alargada y negra apareció en la imagen.

-Hola – dijo Aku – sí, ya se que …. No pero es que... ¡Oh! No sabía... Pues entonces estamos igual yo tengo a un samurái intentado volver al pasado para matarme con su espada mágica... ¿sí? Jajaja, no creo que sea tan difícil de matar, si es tan pequeño como dices... ah, vale que lleva a un amigo... Oye, ¿porque no abro un portal y te envío al samurái? Sí, gracias ya te debo dos...


	2. 1En el que Gollum hace acto de presencia

Calló en un terreno rocoso. Si el futuro eran coches voladores y armas de fuego, aquel paisaje desolado se parecía más a su pasado, y Jack lo notó.

-Pero no puede ser- dijo en voz alta- Aku no me enviaría al pasado, no sabiendo que quiero destruirle.

Negó con la cabeza y avanzó. Cuando llevaba ya un rato caminando, se puso a llover, y nuestro samurái tuvo que buscar un lugar donde resguardarse. Encontró una abertura en la montaña y se metió allí. Intentó encender un fuego, pero con la humedad de la cueva lo dio por imposible. Encogió las rodillas y poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos.

Se despertó al escuchar una voz:

-Tesssoro, si el tesssoro está cerca. No nos pueden quitar a tesssoro...

Jack se sobresaltó con la piel gris y sin apenas pelo, estaba a su lado, encogido sobre si mismo.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó incorporándose- ¿Que se te ha perdido en esta cueva?

-Tesssoro, me han quitado a tesssoro...

-¿Te han robado? ¿Quién ha sido?

La criatura le miró con sus ojillos saltones.

-¿Quien? -preguntó con voz chillona – no, quienes...

Entonces y sin previo aviso saltó por la abertura de la montaña.

-¡Eh!¡Espera!

Jack le siguió, y vio como la criatura saltaba encima de un niño, tirándole del pelo y zarandeándole, mientras decía:

-¡DAME A TESSSSORO!

El chaval calló al suelo y otro niño (que debía de estar con él) fue a ayudarle, seguido de Jack.

Entre los dos consiguieron separar a la criatura de su presa. Y Jack se dio cuenta de que, aunque a primera vista le habían parecido niños, no lo eran en absoluto, y de que además, tenían unos pies muy grandes...


	3. 2 En el que Frodo intenta hacer magia

**Capítulo 2. En el que Frodo Bolsón intenta hacer un truco de magia**

- ¿Se puede saber quienes sois vosotros, y porque atormentais a esta pobre criatura?- preguntó Jack.

-¡No es una pobre criatura!¡Intentaba matar al señor Frodo!- dijo uno de los bajitos.

-¡Ladrón!- chilló la criatura- ¡Nos robaron a tesoro y ahora lo recuperaremos!

-No es cierto- intervino el otro bajito, al que se le veía pálido y escuálido- Bilbo lo gano en un juego de adivinanzas ¿recuerdas Gollum?

-¡No! ¡Hizo trampa, tramposssso! "¿Que llevo en el Bolsillo?"Aghg.

-Señor Frodo, deberíamos atarle, si usted me entiende...

-Adelante Sam, usa la cuerda de los elfos...

-¿Elfos?- preguntó Jack atónito- Primero algo de un robo. Después algo de un juego de adivinanzas y de un tal Bilbo. Ahora algo de cuerdas y elfos ¡Alguien puede explicarme que demonios está pasando aquí!

- Es fácil...- empezó Frodo, al que cada minuto que pasaba se le veía más débil- Llevo una pesada carga, que poco a poco va acabando con mi voluntad.. y que tengo que destruir a toda costa...

-Vera señor- empezó Sam- hemos perdido amigos por el camino. Hemos dejado atrás numerosos peligros y países que nunca soñamos con ver. Y por supuesto dejamos atrás nuestro hogar, La Comarca... Si usted me entiende. Tenemos una misión para que el Enemigo no vuelva, porque como debe de saber el Enemigo fue derrotado gracias a una alianza entre elfos y hombres, cosa que, si usted me entiende, es difícil de lograr...

-Espera un momento- le interrumpió Jack- Me estás diciendo que tú y tu amigo venís de un tierra lejana, para destruir algo que está consumiendo su vida ¿¡ANDANDO!?

-No, nono-dijo Sam- hicimos un pequeño trayecto en poneys hasta que nos los robaron y luego tuvimos que comprarle uno a un malhechor, llamado Bill Helechar, creo o algo así...

-¿Por qué no comprasteis un caballo? Es más rápido...

-¡¿Tú ves la estatura que tenemos?!

Jack les miró y se quedó callado.

-Además nadie quiso vendernos un poney salvo él, imagínate un caballo. Todos estaban asustados por lo del Jinete.

-¿El Jinete?

-Sí -dijo Frodo- un espectro del anillo...

-¿Cómo tú? - le interrumpió Jack, otra vez.

-¡Oh! No por dios. El señor Frodo no es un espectro del anillo. Apenas lo usa.

-Sería divertido usarlo no crees... esto ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Jack, samurai Jack.

-Bueno Jack ¿quieres ver que hace el anillo?

-Oh, no por favor. Señor Frodo no lo haga.

El anillo estaba a punto de ponerse en su dedo cuando Gollum le saltó encima.

-¡Tessoro! Nos lo quitaron y ahora lo recuperaremos.


End file.
